


A Sensitive Subject

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Erogenous Zones, Established Relationship, M/M, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: So, I have a bit of a sensitive neck, and will react in a certain way. Then I thought, what if a certain skeleton had a sensitive neck. And then I had a wicked, evil Idea. Muahahahahaha, Enjoy!





	A Sensitive Subject

There he is, the skeleton of his dreams. The monster that stole his soul. That sexy, scarred, hunk of animated bones, currently working on cooking dinner. Stretch loved watching his bonefriend cook. Those strong yet gentle bones that made up his hands, exposed from their normally gloved state. The way the apron clung to his front with ‘Bad to the Bone’ embroidered on the front. 

And how could he not salivate over the expose cervical vertebrae, no longer protected by his crimson scarf. Stretch licked his teeth as he watch Edge, hard at work, cutting various vegetables and meats for the stew. There was always something he wanted to do and oh, was he tempted to try. 

Getting up from his perch at the kitchen table, making enough noise to alert Edge of his movements. Stretch knew well enough not to sneak up on the Fell monster. Edge’s head tilted slightly, listening as he approached. 

Stretch wrapped his long arms around Edge’s waist. Oh, listen to his baby purr, content and appreciative. Stretch soaked up the other’s warmth, watching as his hands moved to finish chopping the last carrot. 

Sneaking under Edge’s shirt, Stretch’s hands roamed over scarred ribs and lumbar, feeling as Edge pressed back into him. Placing the knife safely down, Edge meet Stretch’s hand resting on his sternum, thumb rubbing over carpals and metacarpals.

“Well, hello there. Enjoying yourself?” Stretch could hear the grin in Edge’s voice.

“Always, precious.” Stretch nuzzled his face along the other’s neck, feeling as the monster in his arms shuttered as his breath grazed his vertebrae. Eyeing the bone at the crook of Edge’s neck, Stretch licked his teeth once more, drawing closer to the bone, listening at the amplified purr. So trusting.

Mouth parting, teeth connecting with vertebrae, light pressure. More of a nip than a bite.

Never in a million years would Stretch ever figure Edge to have a high pitched shriek. Nor for the other to crumble to the floor, looking a mix of bliss and shock. They stared at each other for a long moment before Stretch broke down laughing.

“Oh My Star, Ohmystars, I can’t believe that just happened”

“What did you do?!” Edge raised his hand to his neck, protecting the violated spot. 

“It was just a nip.” Stretch breathed, arms wrapped around his midsection as his body continued to be wracked with laughter. “Oh Stars, I never imagined you’d react like that. Oh Stars, my ribs hurt.”

“Haha, laugh it up.” even though Edge was glaring, amusement shown in his eyes, his free hand reaching out to grab Stretch by the wrist and pulling him down into his lap. 

Stretch laughter began to die down, only to return when he glanced at Edge’s neck. Edge caught the other’s arms within his own while wrapping his legs around those long lanky legs, effectively pinning Stretch to himself.

“Calming down yet?” Edge Purred. 

“Yea, heh yea. I’m good.” Stretch huffed, small chuckles still escaping him. “ I didn’t know you were so sensitive there. Sorry babe.”

Edge smiled against his skull, pressing a kiss on the bone. “It’s alright, I’m not saying I didn’t like it.”

Stretch became all to keenly aware of the warmth emanating from Edge’s pants, the gathering excited magic signaling the potential for a little premeal fun. Stretch swallowed, “Oh really?”

“Yes, Maybe you want to do it again?” Edge’s husky voice sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Well, if you insist.” Stretch twisted in the monsters arms, kissing him hard and long before traveling down to his neck. Oh, he’s definitely going to indulge in his new discovery.


End file.
